


Comfort

by Morgane (smilla840)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilla840/pseuds/Morgane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron helps Gideon to deal with what happened to Elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Deals with the events of the Fisher King.

When it was finally over, their unsub in custody and Elle recovering in the hospital, Aaron felt both tired and relieved. The team was safe now, or as safe as they could possibly be given their chosen occupation. He had no illusion about his job, not anymore anyway. That it had threatened his family this time was something he didn’t want to dwell on – at least not yet. He wanted to enjoy a little quiet first.

Each member of the team, he knew, had their own coping mechanisms for when a case would get too personal. Aaron compartmentalized, put it in yet another box. Jason had his cabin, Garcia played on line... This latest case had hit them all hard, the unsub playing twisted mind games with them. Then it had gotten worse, with Elle’s near-death experience. Thankfully they had managed to catch him in the end, and save the girl, but it had been touch and go for a while.

But it was over. And none of them should be alone tonight. He knew the ‘kids’ were doing something together, Morgan dragging Reid off somewhere and Garcia and JJ tagging along. Aaron... well he just wanted to go home. And Gideon had also declined the offer to join them, not in the mood for company.

Aaron knew why. But that didn’t mean he agreed.

He stopped by Gideon’s office on his way out and – as he had thought he would – found the man brooding behind his desk, contemplating the loss of his refuge. Jason’s cabin had been the only thing untouched by his work in his life. And now it was gone, and he was taking the loss particularly hard. Aaron could understand. He had been in Gideon’s apartment before, and the place was functional, barely lived-in. Gideon didn’t spend much time there – they were always off somewhere on a case and it only held the minimum. Whenever they got time off, Gideon would take off to his cabin.

His cabin... Aaron had never been there – Gideon had never invited him and he hadn’t asked, understanding his need to have something private and _his_ – but Gideon had talked about it and it had been with so much peace and quiet content that Aaron had been glad. God knew they all needed more of those in their life.

However, for all his understanding, he was not going to let Gideon spend the night in his office, obsessing about it.

He was a man on a mission.

He knocked on the open door and waited until Gideon looked up and acknowledged his presence to come closer. Leaning against the edge of the desk, Aaron peered at the other man, trying to glean more insight on Gideon’s feelings.

“You’re going home?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Later. I want to go over some things first.” Which Aaron knew was a lame excuse because the case was _closed_ and there wasn’t anything more they could do.

“Right. Come on,” Aaron said, his knee bumping into Gideon’s. “You’re coming home with me.”

Gideon looked at him with disbelief and Aaron raised an eyebrow at him, putting on his best no- nonsense face.

“I know you keep clothes in your office. Grab your bag.”

Something in his voice must have told Jason this was an argument he couldn’t win because he thankfully got moving with minimum put-upon sighs. Aaron had expected more resistance from his friend and the fact that there had been none said a lot about Gideon’s state of mind. 

However it was too good to be true. This was _Gideon_ after all, and to expect him to follow and not try to talk himself out of this – whatever ‘this’ was – was just wistful thinking. 

His protests started in the car – he had had time to regroup by then and overcome his initial surprise. But Aaron was ready. And _he_ was driving.

“You should just drop me home. I’m sure you and Haley...”

“Don’t start making up excuses. I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you there.” Aaron cut in. The last thing Gideon needed right now was to be alone, or worse working all night. No, Jason needed to be somewhere safe – and while Aaron’s house might no longer qualify because of the unsub’s intrusion, it was all he had to offer. In short, Jason needed a friend.

“You know she doesn’t like me.” Gideon said almost apologetically.

Aaron sighed. He knew that. But he also knew it wasn’t _Gideon_ per say Haley didn’t like but what he represented – the job that took her husband away from her.

He said as much and Gideon nodded. “I know.” And of course he did, he _was_ one of the BAU’s finest. “Doesn’t change the fact that she won’t be happy to see me.”

That might be true too, but Aaron would like to think that his wife wouldn’t let her dislike for his friend interfere with Jason’s needs. He hadn’t seen him this close to losing it since the aftermath of the bombing last year.

And he _did_ need this.

 

Thankfully when they got home Haley was too relieved to know the case was finally over to linger on Gideon’s presence.

\---

On reflection, Gideon was glad he had accepted Aaron’s offer – order had been more like it. He had taken the invasion of his inner sanctum hard, he knew that, just like he knew Aaron knew. His friend hadn’t wanted him to be alone in his empty apartment, and, lying in the bed of his guest room he found that he agreed. Aaron’s house was warm and lived-in, full of life, and it was a complete difference with his own. The fact that Aaron cared also made him feel better – it was a nice feeling, even if somewhat foreign.

Still, he couldn’t sleep, the events of the past few days too fresh on his mind. Movement in the living room made him tense reflexively and he chided himself mentally for being so paranoid. But Aaron and Haley’s bedroom was upstairs so he got up to check who it was anyway.

Opening the door to a slit, he quickly relaxed when he saw Aaron pacing slowing in the room, his son in his arms, whispering soothing non-sense. Gideon smiled. It wasn’t a sight many people were allowed to see. Aaron was always so controlled on the job, he tried so hard to keep his work and his family separated it was almost like he was two different persons. It was a nice change. He forgot, sometimes, how much younger than him Aaron actually was. 

For once, he looked his age.

His friend seemed to sense his eyes on him and looked up. Gideon opened the door more fully and hesitated to come closer. God knew Aaron spent very little time with his son as it was. He didn’t want to intrude on a private moment.

But as usual Aaron saw right through him. It was unnerving really, how well Aaron could read him. A nod told Gideon it was alright to join him.

It was a little strange, standing there in sweatpants and T-shirts in Aaron’s living room. But, surprisingly, not awkward. They knew each other too well for that.

They both sat on the couch companionably, talking quietly about the baby and how Sean and Stephen were doing, anything but work really, until the little boy started to fuss. He had liked the slow rocking of Aaron’s pacing better. Gideon smirked a little as he watched Aaron attempt to calm him. It _was_ funny, to see the usually so collected Aaron look slightly panicky and desperate when the baby started crying.

“You think this is funny?” Aaron mock-glared at him. “You try it.”

And before Gideon could say anything he found himself with his arms full of a squirming baby boy who stared at him with wide open eyes. This new person seemed to catch his interest and he stopped crying. Aaron leaned over Gideon’s shoulder and smiled.

“I think he likes you, Jason.”

Gideon could only nod. It was strange to hold a baby again and old memories of Stephen came rushing back. A little fist colliding with his nose broke into his thoughts, demanding his complete attention. Brought back to the present he focused on the little boy in front of him.

“I’m glad.”

They remained like that, sitting side by side in comfortable silence, looking at the baby in Gideon’s arms until he fell back to sleep. Gideon was starting to feel sleepy as well, his weariness finally catching up with him, and when was the last time he had slept anyway?

“Alright, time for him to go back to bed.” Aaron stated and Gideon handed the baby gingerly back to his father, almost sorry to see him go. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight.”

As Aaron started up the stairs, he paused and turned towards Gideon one more time.

“You’re going to be okay?” he asked quietly.

Gideon smiled.

“I’ll be fine.”

And he was surprised to realize that he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal.


End file.
